


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by beautifuldaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Kiss, Flirty!Sirius, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, James is a good bro, M/M, Mrs. Potter is a gift from heaven, Remus gets frustrated, Sirius thinks it's hot, gardener!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldaydreams/pseuds/beautifuldaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. and Mrs. Potter hired a new gardener. Sirius is not amused that they neglected to tell him that he is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I’m the kid of a really wealthy family and you’re hired as our gardener and are you trying to be this aggressively attractive because holy shit" Wolfstar if that's okay, and Sirius being the rich kid (kinda obvious) and Remus being the gardener! Also really flirty and confident Sirius if you can if not it's ok ~[unsocial-disnerd](http://unsocial-disnerd.tumblr.com/) I hope it's to your liking :)

“MUM!” Sirius bellowed down the stairwell.

Sirius had moved in with the Potter’s since his own family had kicked him out three years ago, due to his ‘immoral lifestyle’. While the Blacks were of a similar social and economic standing to the Potters (read: very upper class and disgustingly rich), the Potters had a much more modern and relaxed view to life and love than the Blacks had, meaning that they happily let their beloved only son’s best friend move in, even going as far as to adopt him a year later, when he turned seventeen.

Sirius had no complaints whatsoever about living with the Potters. He was living with his best friend, and he had had more love showered on him in the last three years than the previous sixteen combined. And he got to bring as many men home as he wanted to, which was significantly less than when he had lived with his parents, as it had been an excellent way of reminding them that he didn’t care for their old-fashioned, bigoted ideas.

“YES DEAR?” Mrs Potter yelled back. For all their high class, the Potters had never stood on ceremony.

“WHY IS THERE AN ANGEL IN THE GARDEN?”

Mrs Potter, an attractive woman in her late forties, very active, despite the grey hairs that peppered her dark locks, ran up the stairs to where her dark haired, grey eyed adopted son leant over the rail. Her biological son was collapsed in a heap on one of the couches that furnished the loft, where the boys had their ‘den’. Somehow, Sirius’ shouting had not woken James, who slept like the dead, his glasses falling off his nose as it twitched, tickled by the unruly hair that would never lie flat.

Sirius had moved back to the window to look out over the sunlit garden, leading onto acres of parkland.

“What angel, love?”

“Over there, cleaning the statue near the pool.”

“Oh, you mean Remus. He’s a local boy we pay to do the garden. He only started three weeks ago, but he’s very good, I think…”

Sirius butted in. “Why didn’t you tell me? You hired an actual real-life angel and you never told me? I feel betrayed, mother darling, distraught, how could you do this to me-”

“Sirius.”

“What?”

“Too much.”

“Oops. Sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes.”

“I know. There’s a reason your secondary school yearbook called you ‘the biggest drama queen'"

"Shhh we don't mention that."

Mrs Potter smiled.

"If you say so."

* * *

 

Remus paused in his scrubbing of the statue.

He had been employed by the Potters some three weeks ago to tidy up their garden. And by garden he meant fields surrounded by flower beds, mossy statues, several hedged walkways and ponds. Also several tennis courts, multiple acres of parkland and a swimming pool. These rich types, honestly.

Not that he was complaining. His goal had been to earn enough money to go to university, and the Potters were nothing of not generous.

Also, as much as he hated to admit it, he did enjoy his job. The summer weather was beautiful, and the countryside surrounding the Potter mansion was stunning. The work was physically hard, but very rewarding to see the neglected grounds coming back to life in time for the summer season, when Mr and Mrs Potter would entertain vast amounts of guests, and their two teenage sons would spend hours on the pool or on the tennis courts.

He bent down to continue scrubbing at the statue.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to."

Remus leapt about a foot in the air.

A boy lay on the sun lounger, wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and a pair of sunglasses. He couldn't have been much older than Remus, but the way he artfully draped his, admittedly gorgeous, body over the lounger combined with the flirtatious smile spoke of a worldly knowledge and experience that Remus would probably never have.

He scowled at the boy. How dare he come and disturb Remus’ peace and quiet with his insinuations and his perfect hair.

He straightened up.

“And you are…?”

The boy stood, gracefully, holding out a hand.

“Sirius Black. Adopted son of the Potters.”

Remus tried not to think about how warm and soft Sirius’ hands were, or how they fitted into his so perfectly.

“Anyway, I have to be getting on, places to be, people to do, I mean, see.” He winked, and turned wandering off towards the house, with far more swing in his hips than was entirely necessary for the state of Remus’ health. “Lovely to meet you, Remus, I look forward to seeing you around.”

“How did you…” _know my name_ he finished, in his head.

Damn this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

 

This became a regular thing. Sirius would find Remus, flirt outrageously for half an hour or so, until Remus, frustrated, mainly with himself for actually being attracted to that asshole, would force him to leave.

Sirius, however, just found Remus’ show of dominance in forcing Sirius to leave even more attractive than his angelic appearance.

And so the days went on, Remus getting hotter and hotter under the collar each time Sirius approached him, which translated into him becoming even more aggressive, which in turn made Sirius even more besotted.

One evening after this had been going on for several weeks, uneventful, if you didn’t count the time when Sirius managed to bump Remus into the pool, Sirius was collapsed in a heap under his favourite tree, venting his feelings to a rather unimpressed James.

“I mean, he looks like an angel, then he gets all alpha male and kicks me out,” Sirius explained, dreamily. “He’s so perfect and cute and grumpy, like a little wet kitten, then he gets all aggressively attractive and it’s like _hot damn_. It’s not even fair, how can someone be so cute, but so sexy, I don’t understand. He’s so-”

“Sirius.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“But, Jaaaaaames, I need heeeeeelp.”

“…Why?”

“Have you been listening to me at all for, oh, I don’t know, about the last half an hour?”

“No, I was texting Lily.”

“Asshole. But, James, I really really really need to persuade him to go out with me. I’ve asked him about ten times but he always ignores me, what do I do?”

Sirius threw himself across James’ lap, simultaneously keeping his attention and knocking his phone out of his hand so he couldn’t carry on texting his girlfriend.

James sighed, sitting up and pushing Sirius into an uncoordinated heap on the ground next to him.

“Ok, ok, serious face, now. How much have you been flirting with him?”

“Uh is that even a question?”

“Real flirting or Sirius flirting?”

“How are those different things? Also, how can I flirt not ‘Sirius flirting’ if I am Sirius?”

Fortunately, spending time with Lily had caused James grow up. Slightly.

“Ok, so he thinks you’re not serious.”

“But how can I, I’m always-”

“NO, STOP RIGHT THERE”

“-Sirius.”

“No wonder you can’t get a second date if you make that joke at least three times a day.”

“Rude.”

“True.”

“Asshole. How do you know he thinks that anyway?”

“Remember Gideon Prewett?”

“Unfortunately.”

“He said that you flirt so much he never knew if you meant it or not. It’s kinda a running theme in your love life, to be honest.”

Sirius sat up, pushing his dark hair out of his face and tying it back into a ponytail. He looked thoughtful.

“So, you’re saying that I need to flirt less, so that when I do he knows that I mean it?”

James nodded.

“Also, it can’t hurt to get to know a bit more about him.”

“Maybe you’re right, James, maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. Which one of us is in a stable, long-term relationship?”

“Twat.”

* * *

 

_Two months later, at the end of the summer holidays_

“SIRIUS, WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” James yelled.

The boys were ready to leave to start their next year at university, where they shared a flat, along with their friend Peter and his girlfriend Mary, and James’ girlfriend Lily.

But, typically, as soon as they were ready to leave, the car packed, last minute toilet and coffee runs made, overly long goodbyes said, Sirius vanished. It had been a quarter of an hour, and James was getting annoyed.

Sirius’ crush on the young gardener had continued throughout the entire summer, evident only in their long conversations together each morning, which James had seen through the window of his room. Oh, and Sirius’ nightly odes to Remus’ eyebrows, or some such thing. Somehow, nothing had come of it, which was unusual, as Sirius was very skilled in getting what he wanted, especially when it came to boys.

James paced the garden closest to the house, wondering when Sirius would deign to make an appearance.

He turned the corner of the house and froze.

He had walked in on his friend in a variety of compromising positions, so seeing Sirius being pinned to the wall and kissed passionately by the gardener was not as scarring as it might have been a few years ago.

“Sirius, you’ve had all summer to do this, why now, we’re going to be late.”

Sirius turned his head, allowing Remus to trail kisses down his neck.

“James, be a dear and go pick up Lily, then come back for me. I can’t promise we’ll be finished-”

He broke off to moan loudly.

Remus paused, looking up, his hands on Sirius’ belt buckle.

“You may want to do as he says, Mr. Potter. I don’t think you want to see this.”

James left as quickly as he could turning up his music to drown out the sounds that followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, many of the conversations in this are based on real life ones, courtesy of yours truly.
> 
> I am on Tumblr [here](daydreams-beautiful.tumblr.com) so please send me prompts, also [here](a-single-dream-is.tumblr.com) where I cry over fictional characters, mostly Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Steve Rogers and my actual son Bucky Barnes.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you have a nice day!


End file.
